


Dishonored

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of High Chaos, high chaos ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of a High!Chaos Corvo, but not a cruel Corvo, a Corvo that saw no other way but to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonored

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but I really liked it so uploaded it here! :,)

He doesn't sleep anymore.

His eyes are dark and sunken, his body weak. His mind aches for even a second of dreams, yet he forces himself to stay awake.

The nightmares are what force him. Visions of fire and suffering innocents plague him. The ghosts of the people he's killed, a hundred men, men who he once considered allies and friends, surround him, suffocating his voice and breath.

He see's the empress, his love. But, she does not see him. He lands on his knees, hands clasped together, pleading for her too look at him, begging for the sound of his name on her tongue. It does not come.

He see's his daughter, young Lady Emily. She hugs him, and tells him everything is all right. Her words are hollow and her tone is flat. It is worse than flames engulfing him while he is still living.

The words of the Outsider echo steadily in his mind. Sometimes they are mere whispers and praises, bringing forth the bloody memories of his targets. Other times, they are seductive taunts, calling him toward his blade and mask.

When he wakes, the mark on his hand burns. He grabs the bottle of whiskey from the table and wolfs the bottle down. It burns pouring down his throat. It is the only thing keeping him alive anymore. He puts the bottle down. He does not want to stay in his own chambers. He slips on a pair of gloves, lest a servant see's and accuses him of black magic. Emily's room, his daughter's room, is only a few feet away.

He slips through the shadows, like he is made out of shadows himself. When he enters, he sits in a chair next to her bed. His eyes do not stray from her peaceful face. He spends hours there, his body shaking the entire time. He is so scared of losing her. He almost did.

Sometimes she will wake up and notice him. She never questions why. She asks him things, and showers him in stories of her dreams. He simply smiles, and listens, trying his best not to break down in front of her. When she asks for water, he fetches it himself. He does not trust any of the staff.

When she goes back to sleep, he will sometimes decide to go back to his own chambers, walking back silent and swift. He takes off his gloves and reaches for his wardrobe. He digs within the depths and takes out an iron box, bound in leather and chain. He unlocks and opens it. Inside are his bone charms, and I, the heart of a living creature. He always keeps one bone charm on his person. His rough hands shake as he reaches inside. When his fingertips graze me, I spring to life. I have missed him. He removes me from the box, and holds me in the light of a lit candle. I pump and gears turn. He brings me to the mirror. His reflection is as empty as he is. His hand tightens. I say his name.

Corvo.

It startles him. His dark eyes go wide. I say his name again.

Corvo.

He become infuriated and angry. He throws me into the box of bone charms and slams the lid. When I lose contact with his hand, I stop moving.

He accepts the term 'murderer' than he does his own name.

Tears fall from his pale face in the hallway. He keeps his yells silent. He internalizes them. He collapses, right outside of young Emily's door. His head is heavy and weak. His sunken eyes close.

He dreams of whales and waves of rats.

His brand glows during his slumber in response to the Outsider's whispers.


End file.
